Electronic atomizers which yielding tobacco components or other materials in an inhalable form are normally used to substitute traditional smoking articles based upon combusting tobacco, or used as an inhalator for the inhalation of medicaments for treating respiratory diseases. A typical atomizer comprises a cylindrical part containing a power supply and a control system, a liquid-atomizing part connected to the cylindrical part, and a suction nozzle. According to the prior art, the liquid-atomizing part and the suction nozzle can be incorporated to be as a single piece, alternatively, the liquid atomizing part and the suction nozzle also can be arranged separately and are connected to each other by inserting or bonding.
A typical structure of the prior art is disclosed in Chinese patent ZL200420031182.0 entitled “Atomizing electronic cigarette”, including a casing body 14 and a suction nozzle 15. An inlet port 4 provided on the outer wall of the casing body 14, an electronic circuit board 3, an ordinary pressure chamber 5, a sensor 6, a gas-liquid separator 7, an atomizer 9 and a liquid-supplying bottle 11 are successively mounted in the casing body 14. A multi-apertured part 28 for containing liquid is provided in the liquid-supplying bottle 11. The atomizer 9 is held in contact with the supplying bottle 11 by a formation 36. An atomizing chamber 10 is provided in the atomizer 9. A shielding ring 13 for enclosing the liquid-supplying bottle 11 is provided between one side of the liquid-supplying bottle 11 and the casing body 14. A gas passage 12 is provided on another side of the liquid-supplying bottle 11. The inlet port 4, the ordinary pressure chamber 5, the gas-liquid separator 7, the atomizer 9, the gas passage 12, the air-draining port 17 and the suction nozzle 15 are communicated with each other and arranged successively. The structure provided by the previous mentioned patent, which utilizing capillarity action of the liquid for the atomizer 9, adopting a ceramic for the atomizing chamber 10, inhaling the liquid from the liquid-supplying bottle 11 using foamed metal, so as to atomize the liquid in the atomizing chamber 10 at high temperature, and arranging the gas-liquid separator 7 on the gas passage 12, dramatically improves the traditional electronic cigarette products which utilizes ultrasound and mechanical atomizing technology. Whilst the structure described above has a complicated structure and a high manufacturing cost, and it is difficult to assemble the above mentioned parts of the structure. Additionally, the multi-apertured part 28 provided in the liquid-supplying bottle 11 also leads to the decrease of the liquid volume contained in the liquid-supplying bottle 11.
Another typical structure of the prior art is disclosed in Chinese patent ZL200720057873.1 entitled “Non-ignitable atomizing electronic cigarette”, including a controller and a generator, wherein a cover with an indicator lamp, a power supply, an integral circuit board, a mini gas-transmission switch and a connecting conductor are successively provided in the controller, and wherein a connecting conductor, a secondary pressure-maintaining chamber, a liquid-resisting flat, a secondary liquid-storage chamber, a heating apparatus, a liquid-draining mechanism, a liquid-storage chamber and a suction nozzle are successively provided in the generator. A gas-inlet port is provided on one side of the connecting conductor of the generator, and a through-aperture is provided between the controller and the connecting conductor of the generator. Although there is an improvement bases on the prior art, whilst just like the technical proposal disclosed in ZL200420031182.0, the heating apparatus is provided in the liquid-draining mechanism, resulting in the limitation of the material for forming the liquid-draining mechanism which needs to be hard, and the tendency of collapse of the liquid-draining mechanism during assembling. Further, the liquid is also difficult to be transmitted from the liquid-draining mechanism to the secondary liquid-storage chamber. In addition, the liquid volume possibility to be stored in the storage chamber is insufficient because of the storage chamber being made of medicinal cotton fibre.
Another kind of typical structure of the prior art is disclosed in Chinese patent ZL200820124683.1 entitled “Disposable Integrated Electronic Atomizing Inhalator”, including a rod body, and a plurality of parts successively contained in the rod body from bottom to top which comprising: a terminal connected to the interior wall of the rod body, which is used for connecting an electronic smoking pipe; a terminal core provided on the terminal in electrical connection with the electrode of the electronic smoking pipe; an atomizer electrically connected with the terminal core, which is used for atomizing by heating when it is electrified, the atomizer having a gas-vent aperture provided therein; an insert part provided on the atomizer, with liquid-storage medium inside for absorbing or storing the tobacco liquid to be atomized; a top cover inserted into the top end of the rod body for sealing and preventing the back-flow of the tobacco liquid, the top cover having a gas-passing aperture defined thereon.
Neither the path for the tobacco liquid being transmitted to the gas-passing aperture nor the process of how the heating apparatus atomizes the tobacco liquid is disclosed in the description of the electronic atomizing inhalator mentioned above. In addition, according to the drawings of the above mentioned electronic atomizing inhalator, one end of the insert part of the electronic atomizing inhalator is totally exposed. The volume of the tobacco liquid in the insert part is totally depending on the absorbing of the liquid-storage medium, while the volume of the tobacco liquid being absorbed by the liquid-storage medium is insufficient. On the other hand, once the volume absorbed by the medium excesses a little, it is easy to form a liquid-drop and then the liquid-drop will drop on the frame of the atomizer and deposit on the bottom of the atomizer. The tobacco liquid will be charred eventually when the atomizer having heat-storage function and soaking function. In addition, it is difficult for the tobacco liquid deposited on the bottom of the atomizer to be drained out from the gas passage.